


Alone Time

by Passions



Series: Tarnished Hearts [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passions/pseuds/Passions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle deals with her arousal level - which has been heightened thanks to Ciarin and the pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

Belle shoved any of the thoughts about how the people at the store had reacted to seeing all three of them together out of her mind as she helped Ciarin and Kathryn carry the groceries from the car into the house.

The town’s reaction to them had never been quite as strong as what they had just experienced, but she supposed it made some sense. She couldn’t remember the last time all three of them had gone out together; the townspeople seemed to deal with them better on a one-to-one basis, rather than as a group. And on top of that, both Belle and Kathryn were very clearly showing now, and they didn’t bother trying to hide it.

The town didn’t much like Ciarin, that much had always been clear, and as sweet as he was around his ladies - as he called them - he didn’t bother trying to cultivate a good image with anyone else. The people of Storybrooke hadn’t been happy to accept his marriage to Kathryn, Belle remembered the malcontent that had pervaded the town for almost a month after the event. And they seemed even more disturbed now that he had two pregnant women living with him.

It wasn’t fair, them judging Ciarin harshly when all he was doing was taking care of her and Kathryn, but Belle tried to push it off. Ciarin was happy here with her and Kathryn and honestly didn’t seem bothered by anyone else. And Belle knew that arguing it too hard with anyone outside of this family she had found probably wouldn’t be worth the breath she wasted for all that anyone would listen.

So she ignored the events of the trip as she set the bags down on the kitchen table. Ciarin was looking at a package on the table that Dove must have brought in while they’d been out; Belle guessed it was probably something for the shop, but there were no defining marks, just a brown cardboard box.

She went back out to the hallway to put away her coat and boots and when she got back to the kitchen Ciarin was holding the package out to her.

"It’s for you." He said, simply.

Belle couldn’t think of who might possibly send her a -OH. She could feel the blood rushing to her face as she suddenly realized exactly what was probably in the box. Clutching it to her chest she managed a “Thank you!" before racing out of the kitchen and up to her room, closing and locking the door behind her and setting the box on her bed.

She immediately stepped away from it as though it might bite.

She felt bad, leaving Kathryn and Ciarin to put everything away on their own, and she knew they must be worried about the way she had just acted, but they couldn’t be allowed to see the contents of the box, if it indeed contained what she thought it did. Most especially Ciarin must not be allowed to see. She felt a blush suffuse her face again.

She needed to go back down to apologize and to help, but she needed to check what was in the box first - make sure it was what she thought it was.

Edging forward she turned the box so she could read the shipping information - nothing about the contents. Realizing she had no knife to cut the tape she disappeared into the bathroom for a moment before returning with a pair of small scissors. She carefully cut through the tape and then set the scissors on the bedside table before returning to the box.

She pulled the cardboard flaps aside and was met with a blanket of sponge-like material which she lifted slowly and peered beneath.

"Eep!" Yes, that was what she had thought it was. She hurriedly covered the things over again with the padding and re-closed the cardboard flaps before carrying it to the side of the bed furthest from the hallway door and shoving it under the bed frame. She would deal with it later. For now she had to convince Kathryn and Ciarin that nothing was wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next night Belle found herself sitting on her bed, the array of toys that had been in the package she received laid out before her, and her bedroom door once again locked.

She had talked to Doctor Whale about her … problem, and he had assured her that it was quite normal for some pregnant women to be aroused more easily than they had been before getting pregnant. He had informed her that she wasn’t at risk of anything that would make him suggest she abstain from anything sexual. Anything up to and including vaginal penetration would be safe. She was sure he had leered at her a little bit at the last part.

She was quickly growing frustrated with her own fingers and the closer she got to Ciarin, the worse it got. Watching Titanic, wrapped into him so snugly, had somehow been the turning point, and the very next day she had turned to the internet.

Belle had never owned a sex toy before in her life, but apparently browsing Amazon for sex toys while aroused fit in the same category as grocery shopping while hungry on the list of ‘bad-things-to-do’. You might go in for one thing specifically, but suddenly everything starts looking good and you want it all. And having her credit card just in reach on her bedside table while she browsed on her computer had not helped her self control.

So her sex toy collection had very suddenly jumped from a total of zero objects to a total of four, not including the free pack of condoms that had been included in the shipment. She’d been looking at vibrators, originally, and she had purchased a Hitachi Magic Wand since every forum she came across about the subject seemed to agree that it was an essential. Then she had found the bullet vibrators and when she’d found a sparkly golden one she hadn’t been able to resist. 

The vibrators had lead her to find a ‘bunny’ vibrator which had a section that would penetrate her and stimulate her G-spot while the little attachment at the front stimulated her clit. She’d bought a blue one.

She had been wary of entering the dildo section. Despite the fact that desire for deeper penetration than her fingers could provide had been what pushed her into looking for sex toys in the first place, Belle was well aware that her affections were focused on a specific person. And she couldn’t quite imagine her fantasies of him - which she tried to avoid or stop but which always overtook her - quite meshing with her using some large brightly coloured plastic thing. But then she had found the cyberskin dildos. They were meant to look and feel like real flesh and she’d added one to her shopping cart without even thinking about it.

And now she sat staring at them all, completely conflicted in her feelings. In some ways she was nervous at the thought of using all the things laid out in front of her, but she could already feel her temperature rising, could feel herself growing wet in desperate anticipation.

Coming to a decision, she relegated the Magic Wand and the Bunny vibrator to the drawer of one of her bedside tables and focused her attention on the small bullet vibrator and the dildo.

She had masturbated before, of course, and even more often lately as her pregnancy made her increasingly aroused and as she had become increasingly attracted to Ciarin, but she had never prepared for the act in quite this way.

She shut the overhead light on, but left the lamp on the left side of the bed shining before climbing onto the mattress.

She usually wore a tank top and knickers under pajama pants to sleep in, but tonight she had forgone the pajama pants - and considered forgoing the knickers - because she knew she’d need easier access to her pussy than she usually required when she was just using her hand. 

She settled the pillows behind her and reclined slightly against them,still mostly sitting up. She reached over and brought the toys to sit next to her on the bed, picking up the small vibrator and turning it on before spreading her legs and bringing it to rest against her cloth-covered clit. She jerked up and gasped at the sensation.

Perhaps removing the knickers would be a good idea. She did so, and threw them into the laundry hamper before settling back against her pillows, this time bringing the vibrator to rub slowly over the swollen outer lips of her pussy before finally moving it up to press against her clit again, the pleasure so intense she could only leave it there for short bursts at a time before circling away and then eventually back again.

She was moving towards orgasm far quicker than she’d ever managed with her hands and already she was starting to feel the empty ache, the desire to be filled.

Taking the vibrator away for a moment, her breath was heavy as she reached for the dildo. It did indeed feel like actual skin and it even seemed to heat up as she held it. Her breathing came even faster as she moved to press the blunt head of it against her entrance. Thoughts of Ciarin and how similar he might feel were racing through her mind and she honestly didn’t have the strength to stop them. She bit her lip hard enough to bruise to try to stop her deep moan as she pressed the toy into herself.

It had been a long time, too long, since she had felt filled like this. There was no way it could compare to actually having Ciarin over her, the weight of his body pressing into hers, skin brushing against skin, lips and hands exploring, but it was oh! so much better than just her fingers.

She slowly began thrusting the toy in and out of herself, quickly working up to a faster pace, her hips flexing up to meet it. Her lower lip stayed held firmly between her teeth because she couldn’t risk letting the noises escape.

As she got close to the edge, she reached over and picked up the bullet, still vibrating, and rubbed around where the dildo was pushing into her before once again pressing it to her clit.

She had to turn onto her side and bite down on a pillow to muffle her moan as she came, her body shuddering as she cried her pleasure, and Ciarin’s name, into the goose down and fabric.

She was still panting as she flicked the vibrator off and removed the dildo, placing them both carefully on a towel on the floor next to her bed so she would remember to wash them off in the morning.

She crawled under the covers and flicked off the lamp, turning onto her side and pulling her back-bracing pillow up behind her.

Belle had some hope that this, with the new toys, might be enough to ease her desire for Ciarin, but deep down she knew that nothing but having him would ever truly be enough. Still, she fell towards sleep quickly, more sated than she had been in a good long while, her arm curled protectively around the growing child inside of her.


End file.
